If Only
by Athenschild
Summary: When Annabeth, Piper, Thalia, and Hazel get into a car crash, none of them know if they will survive. Updates weekly. They are NOT demigods.
1. Chapter 1

**Athens: It took a lot out of me to write this, so not much comentary, I do not own Percy Jackson or any of Rick's characters.**

Chapter 1

As I walked around the crowd of dancers on the floor was I hope Percy makes it. As I brought the drinks back over to Thalia and Piper, who were sitting in the booth laughing their heads off, I saw Hazel walk into the bar.

"Hazel!" I call from across the bar. "Glad you could make it." Empty drink bottles in hand, I walked over to her, who was standing still, as if she had never been to a bar.

"Thanks, I could not miss Piper's birthday party. Though," she said jokingly, "Frank might not like me be here."

"Hazel," called Thalia from the booth. "Have a drink." With that she took a swig of wine from a glass. As we were walking over to Piper and Thalia, who had somehow in the two minutes I was up, get into a drinking competition.

My phone rang and I looked down at the caller ID. It was Percy. "Hello?"

"Hey Annabeth, how are you?"

"I good thanks, I would be better if you were here."

"Ya about that, I might not be able to come. I have got caught up in some paperwork."

"Sounds like you need some help with that." Piper called to me and asked for some more drinks, and I got up to get them, still talking to Perce.

"No you stay there and have fun with your friends. I can handle it."

I snorted, "Who Percy Jackson able to do paperwork and doesn't have time for his girlfriend? Who are you and what have you done with my Perce?" _Hurry up bartender, how long does it take to get two shots of tequila?_

"Well when I signed up to be a marine biologist, I thought I would be out on the water most of the time, not stuck in a cubical all day." Perce is a marine biologist working on the Hudson River wildlife, and how to preserve them. I got up from the stool and walked back over to Piper and Thalia, who were trying to get Hazel to join in. "You think that Jason or Frank will be able to come?"

"Come on Annabeth, you know Frank. He would never get within 200 feet of this place, and Jason is on a business trip to Germany."

_Worth a shot._ "Well I guess I will see you when I get home."

"Love you Annabeth. Oh and Annabeth, try not to drink too much."

Laughing I replied, "Ok, love you too." With that, I hung up and slipped the phone back into my pocket.

"Who wants another round?" I asked. Several voices shouted through the air, several from behind me.

"Get lost creeps" yelled Thalia. Let's just say no one else bothered us that night.

**Athens: R&R Plz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Athens: Hey guys so wanted to let you know this might get personal and really, really sad. As i was writing this, i had started crying, so if you cry easily, have a box of t****issues ready. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy, Hazel, Piper, Annabeth, or Thalia.**

***John123 has joined the chat**

**Athens: How did you get passed my Firewall? This is not the time for your 'funny' comentary.**

**John: 1) I now a guy in NSA and 2) Fine**

***John123 has left the chat**

Chapter 2

Two hours later

As we left the bar walking slowly, more like me and Hazel dragging Thalia and Piper, who were both a little drunk, back to Thals car, we heard a guy being thrown out of the bar behind us. Storming past us the guy ran over to his BMW convertible, he gunned it and took off.

"Idiot," muttered Hazel, "Going to get someone killed doing that." As we stuffed Thals and Piper into the back of the car, Hazel and I climbed into the front of the car. Closing the door, Hazel looked back and made sure that they were buckled.

As she turned back I saw something glint from her hand. Thals keys. "Thanks Hazel."

"No problem, let's get going." As we were driving back down to Percy's and my place, we came to an inter section. As we stopped, I let the other car go. As I started to accelerate, I saw that same convertible coming at us.

"SHIT" screamed Hazel. Then nothing.

Percy's POV

Ten minutes. That's all it should have taken to get to our apartment. Now twenty minutes later, they were still nowhere to be seen. Sighing, I sat back down on the couch and turned on the TV. CNN pulled up and the two anchors were talking softly to each other._ Oh, Annabeth, why do you have to watch this show? _

As I reached for the remote, a startling image flashed on the screen. A live video of a car crash. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a street sign, 32nd and Lexington. _That's five minutes from our apartment._ The camera zoomed in and showed a girl being airlifted out of the wreck. One with blond hair.

"ANNABETH!" I bolted to the door and rushed down the stairs, knocking down several brooms from their posts. Normally it takes about five minutes for me to get there, running. But knowing Annabeth might be in serious danger, nothing was stopping me. Lungs burning, I could deal. Bear feet hitting pavement, no problem.

As I got up to the scene, several fire trucks were already putting out the blazing inferno. As I run up, some cop got in my way.

"Sir, please stand back, this could get worse at any moment."

"Worse?" Anger was boiling up in me, "The only way this could be worse is if those four girls were dead, one of them being my girlfriend!"

"Sir, I know this might be hard to do but, please step back!"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"Not until I know where they are."

Eyeing me with suspicion he said, "Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center on 59th street."

Stepping back I replied, "Thanks," holding back tears, I ran towards 59th. As I ran down the street, tears flew from, my checks. Halfway there I slowed down to a steady walk, because I just could not breathe. I pulled out my phone and pulled up the CNN news site, and clicked in the video on the home page. As I put the ear buds in I heard, "A deadly car crash on 32nd and Lexington seems to be caused by some sort of drunk driver."

_Deadly?!_ "New reports of a man running up to the scene demanding to see his girlfriend." With that the conversation with the cop filled my phone.

"DAM IT!" I screamed and threw my phone across the road where it hit a telephone pole where it cracked.

**Athens: R&R Sorry for updating so late.**

***Athenschild has left the chat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Athens: Hey guys I talked to John and he should be here...**

***John123 has joined the chat**

**Athens: John I told you to join before I started talking.**

**John: No you never did**

**Athens: Well I know I said it.**

**John: Well you did not**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Annabeth, or Thaila.**

**Chapter 3**

As I ran into the hospital, there were several nurses rushing people on stretchers into various rooms. Out of the corner of my eye a saw a girl in punk clothes on a stretcher in the corner of the corridor.

"Thalia!" I shouted and I ran over to Thalia who had a stich over her right eye.

"Percy!" As I got over there she sat up as we embraced, both of us had tears streaming down our face.

"Where's Annabeth, what happened? Is she OK?" I asked her.

She looked around, and just burst out crying. Grabbing her shoulders, I repeated the question. Between sobs she managed to tell me that she had seen Annabeth and Piper being airlifted to her. Otherwise she had no idea where they were. By that time I was not even trying to hold back the tears, every time I did, they just came back.

I walked over to the check in desk and the lady there had me wait. She grabbed the phone that was now ringing and started talking into it. "I have one girl from that accident down her with a stich above her eye and she wants to be released." She paused as the other end started speaking. "All right, I will tell her she is free to go." With that she hung up and turned to me. "Sorry Sir, what do you need?"

I reached over and grabbed the lady and said in a soft voice, "Where is Annabeth Chase?"

"I d-don't know b-but I can c-check." With that I released her and she typed something into her computer, and she turned back to me, "she is just going into surgery, you will have to wait. There is a waiting room for you if you would like. Stumbling over to Thalia, we both walked into the waiting room. As soon as we sat down we both broke down into huge sobbing fits.

"It w-will be ok-k right Perce?" She had not called me that since me and Annabeth started dating.

"I t-think so I m-mean d-doctor-r's are able to do a lot right-t?"

"I don't know Percy, I don't know." With that, she reached other and gave me a big hug. "Hazel is dead. I was the last one out of the car; she was taken out and p-put on a tarp Perce." Sweet Hazel, who would never hurt anyone or anything, is now gone, taken by the thing she hated most. Oh, God, how am I ever going to be able to tell Frank that his girlfriend is dead?

**5 Hours Later**

The front desk lady entered the room to find Thalia sleeping on the chairs and me starring at the wall.

"Sir, your girlfriend is out of surgery and she asked to see you."

That caught my attention. "What?" I yelled, she winced and I lowered my voice, "You mean I can go see her? How is she is? Can Thalia come with me?"

She held her hand up and said, "The doctor's said it would do her good just to see one person at a time." With that she lead me up two flights of stairs and into a room. Lying on the bed was not my Annabeth.

**Athens: I justed relized, how do you have a computer, your funds are frozen.**

**John: You know I am still mad about that.**

**Athens: You didn't answer the question.**

**John: I have had a computer for awhile.**

**Athens: How do you type, you dont have fingers.**

**John: Yes I do, I just don't have thumbs.**

**Athens: Then how have I never see them then?**

**John: ahhh...**

***John123 has left the chat**

**Athens: *sighs* Now I have to drag him out of his panic room.**

***Athenschild has left the chat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Athens: Done!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Athens: I do not own Percy, Thalia, Hazel, Piper, or Annabeth.**

**Chapter 4**

I looked through the door again at a girl whose name was apparently Anna, thinking about Annabeth and maybe thinking that they had gotten her to the wrong hospital. As I stared through the glass I heard Thalia walking up the stairs.

"Is it true?" her voice was trembling. She pushed me out of the way and peered through the small window.

I opened my mouth to reply when I heard a wavering female voice shout, "Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want with my daughter?!"

I turned to find a very small women looking up at me, death written in her eyes. "Uh, I um…"I looked over at Thaila and saw a nurse walking out of the evaluator. The nurse kept walking towards us, looking down at some papers that looked important.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"

I looked at her and opened my mouth, but the nurse bet me to it, "I'm sorry, but these two accidentally got the wrong room number from our new receptionist." She turned away from the distraught mother and to us, "You guys can come with me, we found Annabeth's room." _Thank God that they found her,_ I thought. As we followed the nurse though the maze of rooms, we heard families crying and screams of pain.

As we turned the last corner, the nurse gestured at the first door on the right, "She's in here." Thalia and I both jumped at the door, but, sadly, the nurse pushed us back. "Sorry, only one person at a time. Who has known her for longer?"

Thalia looked up and replied, "That would be me." The nurse nodded and Thalia made her way to the door.

"Uh, even though Thales has known her longer, I'm her boyfriend. So why can't I go first?"

The nurse looked over and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but it might be better for her to see someone who has known her for years, not someone who just met her."

I turned red, and looked over at Thalia, who was viciously shaking her head. I looked over at her and mouthed,_ no, not this time_. I grabbed the nurse, who by now figured something was wrong, and slammed her against the wall. "Do you think," my voice was quiet, "That I just met her." My voice was raising, "Do you think that we just met?" She just kept looking at me. I felt Thalia tugging on my shoulder, begging me to let her go. "ANSWER ME!" She shook her head.

"Percy?" A quite voice echoed through the halls, and I dropped the nurse."

"Annabeth?" My voice was shaking.

"Perce?" The voice was louder now. I opened the door slowly to see Annabeth sitting on the end of her bed.

**Athens: BAWHAHAHAHA**


End file.
